Eredrin Brosnon
Eredrin Brosnon (born 'Arin') is a Knight of Stormwind and Lieutenant to the Kul Tiras Navy. Eredrin considers himself a citizen of both Kingdoms, but first loyal to Stormwind. Eredrin was born in the Red Isle (just within Kul Tiras' former sea border) in 2 P.C. to the barbaric Sjoland clan. Arin was publicly flogged in 19 L.C. alongside his clansmen for piracy, barbarism, and murder (resulting in some of his clan also being imprisoned or executed) by the Kingdom of Kul Tiras. Forcibly displaced from his home on the Isle, Brosnon relocated with some of his kin to Stormwind. During the Third War, Eredrin enlisted in the Stormwind Army. He achieved knighthood in Stormwind before being returning to Kul Tiras under the banner of the Alliance. Brosnon, though first loyal to Stormwind, now also serves the same Kingdom of Kul Tiras that once punished him. Appearance and Personality The intimidating Sjolander is a far cry from the barbaric monsters that may have been known to come from Red Isle. His calculated posture and distant stare are marks of his dedicated soldiering. Though his skin is naturally fair, a light bronzing is always seen on the often-seafaring man's exposed skin. His body is in incredible physical condition, not unlike many of his kin. There is little to no humor expressed in the Knight-Captain's face. He might be seen less as man, and more as military machine by most. History Born as 'Arin' in 2 P.C. to the barbaric Sjoland clan of the Red Isle, Brosnon was raised in a small, tight-knit, and battle focused culture. His clan's survival was dependent on small-scale agriculture and piracy. Throughout the eastern sea border of Kul Tiras, his kin may have been known to citizens as a dangerous group of barbarians and raiders. Arin was no exception, and he partook in raids on trade routes, posts, and villages. The cult-like religion surrounding Amundis was taught to Eredrin from birth, and focuses on personal strength. Much of his upbringing (as well as former justification for the clan's fighting/piracy) were based on the cult surrounding Amundis within the Red Isle. Inevitably, the Kul Tiras Navy dispatched several ships in 19 L.C. to enforce the law of Kul Tiras on Ed's clansmen (who were beginning to push further out of their typical raiding grounds around the Isle). The Sjoland clan's leader was executed, and Eredrin (alongside his other clansmen) received floggings or imprisonment. The Red Isle's roughly 100 inhabitants were forced to relocate to Crestfall or leave the Kingdom. Ed chose to leave Kul Tiras, and moved to New Stormwind as a Sellsword. He adopted the name Eredrin Brosnon while trying to enlist in the Stormwind Army to distance himself from his clan's past. With the then-Sergeant Fellinx Emeritus vouching for him, he was able to enlist. Eredrin served for several years in the Stormwind Army's Ninth Division in the latter half of the Third War. He was noteworthy for his morale, physical strength, and perseverance which lead him to reaching knighthood during the War Against the Lich King. After the Cataclysm, the newly-promoted Knight-Lieutenant was called on by the Kingdom of Kul Tiras as an Alliance ally. His past and punishment by the Kingdom of Kul Tiras had not gone unnoticed, and it sparked controversy that the former thieving barbarian was a Knight of the Alliance. His valor and service record with the Alliance and Kul Tiras has largely swept any doubts of his loyalty. Eredrin spends most of his time on the seas now, still serving the Alliance with dedication and loyalty. Category:9th Infantry Division Category:The Battered Band Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Tirasian Category:Soldiers Category:Stormwind Army Category:Stormwindian